Cauchemars
by Alko-Synara
Summary: Défi n 53 du Poney Fringant : Ar-Pharazôn


Cauchemars

(Défi n°53 du Poney Fringant)

"Ar-Pharazôn!"

Ce cri retentit dans la plaine comme une lance qui transperce la chair.

Ar-Pharazôn était seul dans la lande. Il venait de massacrer tous ses compagnons d'armes et avait, à l'instant, mis fin à la vie de son ami, son seul ami depuis que la folie s'était emparée de son esprit.

L'homme que le roi de Nùmenor venait de tuer de sang-froid, Andarnil, s'était écroulé au sol et baignait dans une flaque de sang. Déjà, les vautours s'amassaient dans le ciel, prêts à dépecer les morts.

oOo

Le souverain était allongé sur une vulgaire paillasse. Un homme imposant au regard sombre, ou plutôt un elfe car malgré ses cheveux courts, ses oreilles étaient pointues, était penché au-dessus de lui. Le fils de Gimilkhâd tenta de se redresser mais il n'y parvint pas. Il remarqua alors que son torse était recouvert de bandages ensanglantés tout comme sa jambe droite. L'étrange personnage qui lui faisait face prononça quelques mots dans une langue incompréhensible puis lui adressa la parole :

"Mon nom est Vuzlyne. Je suis un elfe sombre au service de son Altesse Sauron, il désigna ensuite une jeune femme qui se tenait dans un coin. Et voici mon épouse, Lidylene. Elle a veillé sur vous depuis que nous vous avons trouvé inanimé et blessé sur la plage.

\- Qui est-donc ce Sauron dont vous parlez ? demanda Ar-Pharazôn.

\- Comment ? Vous ignorez l'existence du Seigneur Ténébreux ! Dès que vous serez remis, nous irons vous présenter à lui. Il saura comment s'occuper de vous."

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux elfes se rendirent au palais de leur maître pour lui présenter leur hôte. Au bout de longues discussions en tête à tête, les deux hommes -Sauron et Ar-Pharazôn- finirent par trouver un accord. Le Seigneur Ténébreux raccompagnerait le souverain à Numenor et l'aiderait à bien gouverner.

De nombreuses années plus tard, Sauron se trouvait toujours sur l'île Étoile, mais il avait corrompu l'esprit du roi. Chaque jour, des centaines de Numenoréens étaient tués dans la cour du palais et chaque jour, Ar-Pharazôn s'abreuvait du sang de ses victimes. Puis, un jour, Sauron disparut et laissa le suzerain seul. Les massacres ne cessèrent plus jusqu'au jour où Tar-Miriel fut sélectionnée pour être assassinée. A la mort de sa femme, il fut encore plus troublé qu'avant et chassa son peuple de ses terres.

oOo

Ar-Pharazôn se réveilla en sursaut. Chaque nuit, depuis plusieurs semaines, il faisait d'affreux cauchemars. Il avait consulté de nombreux mages, magiciens et enchanteurs, mais aucun de leurs breuvages, aucune de leurs potions ni aucun de leur baumes n'avait apaisé l'esprit du souverain.

A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il avait l'impression de devenir lui-même fou, de ne plus contrôler sa vie. Troublé par ses rêves étranges, il ne se sentait plus capable de bien gouverner, mais son amour pour son peuple l'obligeait à faire leur bien.

Chaque jour, les cauchemars étaient plus violents et plus dramatiques, mais rien ne laissait penser qu'ils se réaliseraient un jour car ils étaient bien trop improbables. Un pacte avec un démon, ds massacres, des assassinats... Tout cela n'arriverait jamais à Numenor.

* * *

Elle était enfermée dans une cage, au centre d'un immense champ de blé. Autour d'elle se dressaient de nombreux guerriers qui semblaient malintentionnés. Tous étaient vêtus d'armures rouillés et, en divers endroits de leur corps, des plaies suppurantes laissaient voir leur sang, noir comme le charbon.

L'un d'eux ouvrit la prison dans laquelle elle se trouvait et lui fit signe de sortir. Croyant qu'on allait lui rendre sa liberté, elle remercia énormément les soldats. Cependant, les hommes n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Au-contraire, quelques instants plus tard, ils lâchèrent les wargs qu'ils tenaient en laisse. la jeune femme ne courut pas longtemps car l'une des bêtes lui attrapa la jambe et les quatre autres l'écartelèrent.

oOo

Tar-Miriel ne supportait plus les cauchemars qu'elle faisait à longueur de journée, car la reine ne rêvait pas que la nuit. A chaque instant où son esprit divaguait, un mauvais rêve l'assaillait.

Elle avait demandé à de nombreuses prophétesses si ses songes étaient prémonitoires, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

La souveraine avait cependant appris que son époux et tous les gens de la cour étaient victimes de ce malheur.

oOo

Malheureusement, les cauchemars ne cessèrent pas. Au contraire, petit à petit ils se réalisaient. D'abord insignifiantes, les actions devinrent de plus en plus violente et même, dépassèrent en cruauté tous les rêves qu'ils avaient faits. Tar-Miriel fut assassinée, Ar-Pharazôn pactisa avec Sauron et massacra son peuple, et bien d'autres choses peut-être pires que cela...

* * *

J'espère que mon OS vous aura intéressé. Le cauchemar est un thème qui me tient à cœur et je pense pouvoir l'exploiter dans d'autres défis. Je l'avoue, j'ai adapté très librement l'œuvre de Tolkien (notre maître à tous !) et inventé quelques personnages... (Cela ne vous a pas trop déranger de lire que Miriel a été assassinée par son époux ?)


End file.
